Generally, before a telephone conference call takes place between two or more individuals, one of the individuals, usually the conference organizer or leader, sets up a conference call utilizing a conference call management tool. The conference call can be setup for a specific date and time and a notification can be sent to all participants of the date and time, as well as the call-in number and pass code. On the date and time of the conference call, participants can join the conference call utilizing the call-in number and the pass code. However, there may be instances where the leader of the conference call has failed to join in or has failed to inform the participants that the conference call is cancelled. This may result in a delay in starting the conference call and/or unnecessarily cause the participants to join a call that has been cancelled.